The Eyes that Hold the Stars
by Queen Esther of Persia
Summary: (Non-Demigod AU, Based on Taylor Swift's Mary's Song) I had always admired Leo the same way I loved the stars, which always seemed contained in his eyes. Those energetic, beautiful and boyish eyes, in a way, had very pretty lights in them. -Lazel


This plot bunny has been bugging me for quite a while now, so I'll shoot it down with this Lazel story which my sister has been prompting me non-stop to do. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are not mine.

* * *

This is the history so far of my relationship with Leo. Like every average love story, it starts with the main couple just being friends.

I was 7 and Leo was 9. We were childhood friends, but Annabeth liked calling us "Childhood Sweethearts."

I had admired Leo so much like the way I loved the stars in the sky, which always seemed contained in his eyes. Those energetic, charming and boyish eyes, in a way, had very pretty lights in them.

"I hear wedding bells", Uncle Hephaestus had said once, joking around with my dad.

"Man, I don't want my Hazel to grow up yet," my dad replied, eyeing Uncle Hephaestus sadly. "Cause if she does grow up, she'd probably fall in love with that boy of yours. Then she wouldn't be mine anymore."

Leo and I overheard that conversation, thus Leo interrupted it by saying, "Ugh, where did you get that far-fetched idea? Girls are icky!" It was then I noticed Leo's face was as red as a tomato, and next thing I knew I was red too.

Aunt Esperanza and my mom rolled their eyes at our reactions, and muttered "Oh my my my."

* * *

I remember when I was 9, we had two tree houses at our backyard. Frank, Jason, Reyna and I (Camp Jupiter) were waging a water gun fight against the other group, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Leo (Camp Half-Blood).

I'll never understand why we called our groups "Camp", but Percy said it sounded cool so we just went with it.

The war was going on under the tree houses, and the objective was to not let the other group conquer our treehouse. Camp Jupiter was loosing since Percy had picked the best water guns, so I ran to the shed, grabbed the hose and used it against the other group.

"Dirty Fighter! Dirty Fighter!" Leo yelled. "You're not following the rules!"

"This wasn't mentioned in the rules!" I yelled.

Leo ran and tried to shut off the hose, but he slipped and fell in a newly formed mud puddle. I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my eyes. He stood up and glared at me.

"I'm gonna beat you up!"

I took what he said as a joke, but then he started chasing me around and around. His threats scared me a bit, since he was bigger than me. I felt as if I was running for my life. But suddenly, I too slipped and fell in the same mud puddle. It was Leo's turn to laugh. He helped me up and said with his devilish grin, "Now we're even!"

Reyna then blew her whistle, and I saw she was hanging the flag of Camp Jupiter in the base of Camp Half-Blood.

"Victory is Ours!" she yelled, waving the flag proudly. Jason and Frank did a fist-bump while Percy, Annabeth, and Piper hung their heads in shame. Leo shook my hand. "Congratulations. You deserved it. I mean, using the hose? That was genius!" he beamed.

I'm just glad he didn't beat me up. He really was just joking.

* * *

When I was 13 and Leo was 15, we felt as if the world was just one block wide. We were at the backyard one day,we decided to play truth or dare since we were bored, and it was my turn to dare someone or ask about the truth. So I decided on Leo.

"Hey, Leo, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare," he replied, earning a few "oohs" and fist bumps from the boys. Piper then whispered something into my ear, saying what I should dare Leo to do. It caused me to blush, but I nodded and said what Piper told me.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Leo's face turned as red as fire. The boys continued their "oohs", but this time it was directed towards me.

"Come on, Leo," said Annabeth, taunting him. "All of us did our dares and said the truth, and we didn't back down, so you better do the same."

He stood up and approached me, his face so close I could feel his breath. I blushed and closed my eyes. I could feel he was getting closer and closer, but then nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw him blushing furiously and cursing. "I can't do this!" he yelled in exasperation. Leo then ran away and disappeared from sight.

After processing what just happened, I had realized that despite our age back then, Leo and I were just two kids after all.

"Oh my my my my," said Piper, interrupting my thoughts.

* * *

The years flew by so fast, since now I was 16. Leo, on the other hand, was 18. I could tell from the way he looked at me that I wasn't like that little girl before who would always get bullied by those around her and have a hard time standing up against those people.

But then his eyes still held the galaxies, with all the pretty lights in it.

It was then we realized that we held feelings for each other, so we started dating. I remember clearly what happened when Leo tried telling it to our parents. Uncle Hephaestus was joking around with my dad again. The conversation went something like this:

**Leo:** Um, dad? Uncle Pluto?

**Uncle Hephaestus:** So then I said, Lazel for the Win! **LAZEL FOR THE WIN!**

**Dad: **Then what did Ares say?

**Leo: **Hello?

**Uncle Hephaestus: **"It's my boy who's gonna win, you hear? FRAZEL!"

**Dad: **And you said?

**Uncle Hephaestus: **"You always get the girl! Isn't it my turn to win? Through my son?"

**Leo: **Dad! Uncle Pluto!

**Dad: **How are you gonna win through Leo exactly?

**Uncle Hephaestus: **Well, if Leo's gonna win the girl that will be revenge since Ares was making-out with Aphrodite behind my back when I was dating her. And like I said Ares gets the girls all the time!

**Leo: **Dad, Uncle Pluto, Olympus is looking for you. They want you to listen to me.

**Uncle Hephaestus: **So anyway, I was saying-

**Aunt Esperanza: **I hate to interrupt your conversation about your debate with Ares about your ships, boys, but Leo here is trying to say something!

"What is it, Leo?" my dad asked, looking kind-of irritated that his conversation about Frazel and Lazel (whatever that is) was interrupted.

"Um, Uncle Pluto, I'm dating your daughter," Leo replied.

Dad and Uncle Hephaestus stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers. Then Uncle Hephaestus grinned from ear to ear. **"Lazel for the win! LAZEL FOR THE WIN!" ** he exclaimed. "In your face, Ares! HA HA HA!" "I can't believe it," said my dad. "I can't believe they actually fell in love."

Aunt Esperanza and my mom also broke into smiles. They rolled their eyes at the way dad and Uncle Hephaestus were taking it, and said "Oh my my my."

* * *

Every Friday, Leo would pick me up after school when I was done with homework, and we would go to the creek beds. We'd stay in his truck from 10 to 5 in the morning, listening to all of our favorite songs.

It's 2 am now, but all this time I felt all I needed was Leo next to me. Leo's melodious voice rang out as he sang along to one of our all-time favorites.

_I want her everywhere_  
_And if she's beside me I know I need never care_  
_But to love her is to need her everywhere_

_Knowing that love is to share_  
_Each one believing that love never dies_  
_Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there_

_I will be there_  
_And everywhere_  
_Here, there and everywhere_

I'd like to think that, just like that song, I would be here, there and everywhere for Leo, and he would do the same for me.

* * *

The worst thing ever is when you have your first fight in your relationship. I had discovered that when I had my first fight. I was 18 then. It happened right at the porch of my house and my parents weren't home yet, so then he started it. We were fighting about Frank talking to me, and we were screaming and shouting and yelling non-stop.

"Is there anything wrong about me talking to Frank?"

"The guy hates me because I'm dating you. He's trying to pull some moves on you. Can't you see his motives?"

"He's just saying Hi. What's so bad about saying hi?"

"When the way he says hi is involved with flirting with you."

"What the hell, Leo. Look at Percy and Annabeth. Percy still talks to Rachel even though he's with Annabeth. And Percy and Annabeth are engaged!"

"That's a completely different situation from what's happening now."

"Then how about Jason and Reyna? They still talk even though Jason's engaged to Piper. So I'll ask you again, what's wrong about me talking to Frank? He's a good friend of mine!"

"How many times do I have to repeat it to get it through your thick skull?"

"How many times do I have to explain to you he's just a friend till it gets through _your _thick skull? You're just jealous, aren't you?"

"What?! Of course not! Where the heck did you get that idea?!"

"From the way you're acting when I talk to him!"

'Ugh, you don't understand at all! Earth to Hazel, you still have the mind of a 13 year old in you, don't you? Can't you just go and accept the fact that this relationship is failing because of what you're doing?"

"This relationship is failing because you're just a jealous idiot who doesn't know that _I'm _just trying to keep up good bonds with others. It would be better if I just cut you off because my bond with you isn't good _at all!"__  
_

Leo looked hurt after that statement came out, but then he started it in the first place so I should have no pity for him.

Instead of kissing him goodnight like I normally do, I slammed the door at his face. I ran to my room and cried on my pillow. It was then I heard him knocking at the door.

"I'm sorry, Hazel. Look, please just come out so we can fix this. I don't want it to be the end for us yet," he said, slight sadness and sorrow in his tone.

'It's too late," I said.

The next day, mom had told me that Leo had been waiting in the front porch the whole night for me to come out and talk to him, so she requested that I do just that.

"What do you want? Why don't you just go home already? Your house is just next door," was the beginning of the conversation.

"Do you really want it for us to end?" he asked, staring straight into my eyes. I had to admit, no matter how many times we fight I would never get tired looking at the eyes that hold the stars. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and said the expression almost everyone I knew has been using lately.

"Oh my my my my."

* * *

A few years had gone and come around. I was 23 now, Leo was 25. We were sitting at the creek beds again, which had officially become our favorite spot in town. I'm glad that we didn't break up when we had our fight back when I was 18. I had come to realize that love will always be like a roller-coaster, with all the ups and downs, but I should learn to just go and enjoy the ride.

Leo looked at me, with those beautiful eyes of his. It was then he pulled out a box from his pocket and got down on one knee...

* * *

I like recalling the time I walked down the aisle. I was 25, Leo was 27. The whole town came (not including Uncle Ares, though) and I remember that Aunt Esperanza had cried along with my mom. Jason was the Best Man, Piper was the Maid of Honor, and Lacy was the flower girl.

I like recalling that Leo had said I do, and I had done the same.

* * *

We had moved into the house were Leo and I had met so many years before. I had actually met his grandpa, Sammy, in the grocery, before I met him. Sammy had told me he had a grandson two years older than me. He said we would probably be great friends. So that's when I met Leo in his house, since Leo was visiting him.

I'd like to think that wherever Sammy is (Sammy's been dead for many years, sadly), he's glad that we went past the line of friendship.

* * *

The history of Leo and I pretty much ends here, but I will now talk about the things I look forward to in the future.

I like to think that Leo and I will rock our babies on the front porch of this house, and I would look back and say, "After all this time, you and I are still together."

I like to think that when I'm 87 and Leo's 89, I'd still admire Leo so much like the way I loved the stars in the sky, which always seemed contained in his eyes. Those eyes that hold the stars in the sky.

I would smile and mutter the same way Aunt Esperanza and my mom did.

"Oh my my my."

* * *

A/N: So yeah, now that I realize it, Mary's Song seems a bit more like a Frazel song, but who cares? LAZEL FOR THE WIN! **LAZEL FOR THE WIN! **

R&R, por favor?


End file.
